


Ball-Chinians Beware

by fappy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Peter, Gen, MIB reference, Peter got groped one time because he was pretty, Prompt Fill, Some dudes get punched but its not really violent?, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fappy/pseuds/fappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt: Can we have something where Peter gets kidnapped, guardians/ravagers/both come to save him: only to find him sitting on a pile of dead/dying/injured kidnappers reading a book or something to indicate he's been there awhile.<br/>*<br/>Peter is totally a badass, despite everyone's concerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball-Chinians Beware

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=769550#t769550
> 
> Five months after the prompt was posted but I figure better a late fill than no fill at all!

The cramped quarters in the Milano and the long journey were straining all of Guardians nerves, and despite the decrepit appearance of the spaceport they were very quick to disperse as a group. Gamora and Drax were to go to the Xandarian embassy- the job was a parcel drop-off that was really more suited to a postal delivery service, but it wasn't as if saving the galaxy was a realistic day job.

Rocket and Peter were headed to the mechanical section of the market, Rocket to search for parts for whatever monstrosity that was currently in 'a delicate stage' of construction, and Peter to make sure Rocket didn't inadvertently create 'a delicate situation' if left alone in a crowd. Groot was tasked with guarding the ship, his pot set firmly next to the large distress call button, within reach of his small arms.

By dusk- or whatever passed as dusk on a planet in a two-star system- Drax and Gamora had returned to the Milano sweaty and laden with exorbitantly-priced supplies. The ship was quiet and cool, Groot waving enthusiastically at them from the control panel but no sign of Rocket or Peter. Gamora hailed Rocket on the console communicator.

"Quill's wandered off somewhere a while ago- he spent the whole time bitching and it was interfering with my haggling." There was the crackling noise and the sound of a horn blaring. "I'm headed back now, they haven't got jack shit here." Gamora snapped out a quick message to Peter on her communicator. They could head to the next refuelling station off-world, the spaceport prices were ridiculous and they ran the risk of a watered down mix in unregulated stations.

*

Peter was late.

This was not especially unusual for him, but the rest of the Guardians had spent the entire six-day journey listening to him bitch incessantly about having to travel to 'Planet Creep', regaling them all with a long-winded story of a Ravenger job on the rocky backwater world where he had been groped a total of four (then six, by the time they'd passed the four-day mark it was nine) times by various people on the street.

Drax and Gamora listened intently the first time- sexual harassment was not overly amusing to either of them and the idea of close crowds on the street did not appeal. By the time the repeated complaints had devolved into muttering and occasional bursts of '-tentacles man! He had tentacles for hands! Tenta-hands on my butt! Who does that?' and wild gesticulating, the novelty had worn off and for the most part they all tried to find better things to do than sit in the cockpit with Peter and watch empty space rush by. It seemed odd for Peter to suddenly decide to hang around for long.

Gamora checked her communicator for the third time in ten minutes. Her message was still only _DELIVERED_. Not _READ_. She had already tried to hail him on the main console communicator, but he was notoriously bad at picking up, especially if he had found company in a bar. He'd always at least read his messages though, so this lapse was concerning.

"You are worried." Drax was straight to the point, as ever. She nodded, eyes on her communicator. "I share your concerns for Quill. He may be in trouble." Drax frowned. "He has been targeted here before. Perhaps today there was more than 'mad gropage'." Groot waved his arms at Gamora, his tiny face set in a frown.

Gamora nodded again, rising. "I'll get Rocket, we should try to find him."

Rocket was deep in a tangle of wires but seemed happy enough to leave the mess as it was. "It'll be fine-" there was a crackling noise, "-as long as no one touches it, and the main touchy-feely dumbass is missing anyway." They waved to Groot before descending into the spaceport. Rocket snickered. "We better find him before he starts dancing on the tables."

Drax nodded gravely. Their post-galaxy-saving celebration party had been quite memorable.

*

Peter wasn't in any of the bars near the market. They stood outside one of the bars as Rocket sent a series of angrily worded messages to Peter's communicator. He still wasn't picking up, and the night was wearing on. "Quill's a dumbass, but he'll be around somewhere." Gamora wasn't sure who Rocket was reasurring. Probably himself, by the twitching of his whiskers. Drax was looking increasingly thunderous, glaring murderously at each passer-by, as if Peter was stuffed under their jackets. Gamora glanced down at Rocket. "Did Peter say anything about having friends here? Enemies?"

Rocket shrugged, crossing his arms. "No, but we did pull that whole Ronan-destroying stunt, and I'm sure 'Star-Lord' has pissed off enough people to-" A haggard looking man suddenly appeared beside them, and Gamora's were blades drawn in an instant. "Star-Lord?" he said, staring very intently at them each in turn. "You are looking for Star-Lord?" His accent was thick, something local, but his smile was greedy. At least, until Drax had him by the throat. "Speak! and I will spare your life." The man yelped and scrabbled at the thick hand choking him, and the crowd started to give them a wide berth. If Peter was here he would probably be trying to calm the situation down, but the rest of them had no qualms in causing a scene.

"Where is he?" Gamora was suddenly terribly angry. If Peter was hurt- she stopped herself. Such and emotional reaction was hardly going to help. Drax shook the man a little, and it seemed to loosen his tongue. "He's- they grabbed him and-" Drax started squeezing, but Rocket smacked him with his blaster and he loosened his grip. "Who? Where? Talk quick, Big Blue here ain't one for mincing words." Drax nodded. He would much rather mince this man instead. The man pointed wildly in the other direction. "That way- they have a warehouse beside the river- blue door-" Gamora nodded sharply at Drax and he let go. Drax and Rocket strode off, and she dropped a few credits on the crumpled man's lap. "For your help." Peter would be pleased, he believed in paying for helpful information.

She caught up to the others quickly, and they soon found the river. "There are many warehouses! And blue doors!" Drax was furious. The man's information was barely useful. He should have squeezed harder. Quill might have been in enemy hands for hours, and though he was brave and quick-minded, he was not a large warrior like Drax, nor trained in torture and escape like Gamora. How much damage could he withstand?

Gamora scanned the area, mind whirling with possibilities. Peter probably wasn't dead, given that they'd taken him with them instead of outright killing him in the street, but who knew what they wanted? What they may have done to him? Terrans weren't known for their great resilience to harm. Her grip on her knives flexed as her anger and concern warred. She spotted two men out front of one of the farthest warehouses, postures rigid, ostensibly standing guard. Rocket had seen them too, and they glanced at eachother. "How much you wanna bet?" Rocket muttered as he gripped Drax's arm and swung himself up to perch on his shoulder.

Given the size of the street and the sparse night crowd, there was little use for stealth, and they relied on speed and surprise instead, Rocket taking down one man with a shot to the leg the moment he had a clear shot, Gamora knocking the other unconscious with a vicious swing of her fist. Drax grabbed the shot guard by the scruff, ignoring his pained yelling and pointing at the door. "Star-Lord is inside this place?" The man was clutching at his bloodied leg in obvious agony but he nodded quickly. Drax very mercifully punched the man and then dropped his unconscious form on top of the other guard. Peter did not approve of killing unless it was unavoidable. If they found Peter was badly injured, however, Drax decided he would not hold back his ire.

"Get back a bit!" Rocket pulled Gamora back from the door and Drax stepped away as Rocket's putty exploded on the heavy locking mechanism. He held out his arm and Rocket scrambled back into position on Drax's shoulders, blaster held tightly and a toothy snarl on his face. Quill was their stupid Terran, and Rocket took severe offence at other people touching his things. He could see it now, Peter in agony, chained up somewhere gross while some bastards beat the shit out him. Granted, Rocket wanted to punch Quill in his stupid face on a regular basis himself, but that was different.

They crossed the threshold side-by-side through the large door, Gamora's eyesight adjusting almost instantaneously to the darkness. The cavernous room was split in two, and quiet. Empty? Gamora glanced at Drax, who was peering into the darkness with less certainty, but he returned her confused frown. Rocket silenty pointed to the right, where the thick wall bisecting the warehouse split to reveal another heavy blue door. They glanced at eachother, and Rocket shrugged. Sure, the quiet was weird, but whatever.

The door wasnt locked. "Okay..." Weirder and weirder. The door revealed a crappily constructed plasterboard hallway, the paint peeling and mouldy. An empty hallway. They moved quickly, but tried to walk as quietly as possible. Up ahead was a turn, and they all tensed at the sound of muffled shouting. Gamora started running, Drax right behind. There was a loud crash and then silence fell. The hallway opened into a series of rooms, one with the door ajar.

Gamora got there first, the door swinging in wildly with the force of her brutal kick. She spun with the momentum and swung her blades at the ready, Drax and Rocket roaring in at her heels. "Peter-!"

"Oh! Hey guys!" Peter waved cheerfully at them. He stood in the middle of the room, part of a chair leg still roped to his left rocket boot. He was grinning and he pointed at his communicator. "Sorry I didn't reply, only just got your messages." Clearly unhurt, he waved around him at the crumpled forms of at least ten humanoids, unconscious or moaning and hardly moving. "I was just about to call you back, but- anyways, how'd you go at the embassy?"

Gamora was speechless. Drax's mouth hung open, and Rocket spluttered a little. "You're- you're okay?" He pointed at one of the larger forms on the ground, a yellowish hulk with four arms. "How'd you-?" Peter's smile widened. "He's like a Ball-Chinian right? Smacked his big face-testicals and he went right down!" The Terran laughed. "Good thing too, he was real mean lookin', I was worried for a sec'," he clapped a hand on the stunned Gamora's shoulder, "Now how about we blow this popsicle stand, before someone grabs my ass?"

The other Guardians shared a look between them as Peter lead them out of the warehouse, rambling happily about 'amateur-hour' and how he wished he'd brought his music, but Groot loved it so much he'd just had to- they weren't listening. Drax looked up at Rocket. "Peter is a mightier warrior than I first believed." Rocket snorted, but his eyes were still wide when they looked at the back of Peter's head. _Yes_ , Gamora thought with a smile, _he is_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realise after writing this that Peter probably never actually saw Men in Black because he would have been in space already. I'm gunna pretend the internet exists in space (the datanet?) and he totally pirated movies.


End file.
